Desires
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: Bubbles has been dying to see the boy she met when she was younger. When her family moved back to her hometown, she finally got her wish but she also got involved into something she didn't think was possible.
1. Chapter 1

When I was in kindergarten I found my first love. As cheesy as it sounds it's true! You see it was raining that day in kindergarten!

Our teacher prohibited the whole class from going outside and wait until our parents came to pick us up. My sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, joined their own groups. Unlike them I was really shy and practically invisible to the whole class. I was soft spoken and couldn't hold a conversation with any other kids. Blossom was always teased, but she was really kind. Everyone looked up to her because she was really smart. As for Buttercup, she was one of the most athletic kids in our class. She was popular and really cool! I didn't stand out to them and I was their shadow. Though I didn't mind at all! I really loved watching them from a distance and not being in the center of attention.

On that day I decided to break the one rule our teacher had and snuck out the classroom. I didn't want to catch a cold so I wore my baby blue raincoat and bunny rain boots. Then I went outside and splashed in the puddles. It was really fun and I didn't want to go back inside! But a couple minutes later I felt eyes on me. When I searched around I found a boy my age. He was by the open school gate. He held a clear umbrella in his hand and wore a yellow raincoat with blue rain boots. His dirty blonde hair was brushed to the right and his dark blue eyes stared at me. We both studied each other and didn't know what to say. We eventually exchanged smiles and waved. He walked up to me and shared his umbrella.

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep splashing on the puddle." He spoke.

I grinned and said, "That's okay! Because I know I had fun!" Suddenly I felt really shy and nervous on how close he was. That was the first time I've ever been so close to a boy. "D-Do you want to play with me?" He didn't respond for a bit so I began to feel really nervous.

"Sure." When he said that I felt my chest flutter.

We began splashing puddles and splashing each other. We slipped on the mud a couple times but we didn't care. It was fun! We laughed and chased each other in the rain. I was so happy! This was the first time I played with someone who wasn't my sister or father! He was my first friend that wasn't an animal!

"THERE YOU ARE!" Growled an angry voice. We both turned to the voice in fear. This man resembled a chimpanzee to me for some reason and he looked really mean. For some reason the boy went in front of me like he was preventing the man from hurting me. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me? I told you and your brothers to stay home until I came home! I had to waste my sleep to search for you!"

"Sorry dad." The boy said. He didn't sound apologetic. "I was playing with my friend." When he said that I felt my chest grow warm. I was happy he considered me a friend as well.

His father scoffed. "Friend? Since when did you have friends? Lets go home before you regret it." He turned and began to walk away.

The boy turned to me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. My dad is really mean." I shake my head and give him a reassuring smile. "It was fun playing with you! I hope we can play again!" He extended his hand.

Happily I shake his hand and said, "Me too. It was the first time I actually had fun."

"Same." When he grinned, it felt like the world grew brighter. My heart began beating faster and I was afraid it might explode. When he left I stood in the rain dumbstruck.

"BUBBLES UTONIUM! GET IN HERE!" My teacher yelled. I rushed back into the classroom out of panic. My teacher lectured me while drying me up. Sure enough I caught a cold, but I didn't care. All I could think about was that boy. Every time I thought of him my heart would race and my cheeks will feel warm. Whenever we were finished and waiting for the bell to ring, I would stare out the window to see if I could find him. To my disappointment he never showed up. What got me really mad was I didn't ask for his name! I continued to wait, but eventually summer came and we began first grade. I felt so sad I never got to see him again. Eventually we moved to a different town. My heart shattered when I knew I was never going to see him again.

No matter how many times I tried to forget him, he'll always be on my mind. I always found myself asking "What happened to him?", "Is he okay?", "Will I ever get to see him again?"

But more importantly, "Does he even remember me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles was really happy for 2 reasons! The first is because they're moving back to Townsville! The second is she can finally search for her first love! But first they had to say goodbye to friends at school and meet the Professor in front of their house. After that he'll drive them to the airport. Their stuff is packed and ready, but all they needed to do was wait for the moving truck to come so they can move their stuff. The Professor told them he'll meet them at the new house in a few days. He already bought new furniture for the place and bought the beds for each room. For sure he has the master bedroom. When he said master bedroom, they all figured he got a bigger house. That meant they were going to have their own rooms for the first time! Maybe that was suppose to be a surprise, but it slipped out of his mouth. He already told the agent that they were coming and they're going to take them to the house. Basically they'll be waiting at the airport. Blossom knows who it is so no need to worry.

"I'll email you, call you, and text you every time I get the chance!" Blossom promised to her best friend, Dexter. Dexter has been Blossom's first friend when they moved to this town. They always hang out except some days they don't because Dexter is busy and Blossom studies. It's no doubt they have a crush on each other, but both are oblivious about it. And they call Bubbles oblivious...

Dexter nods and smiles at Blossom. "Me too. Text me when you get on the plane than off the plane." He said.

Blossom smiles back. "I will!"

Bubbles glanced at Buttercup, whose surrounded by boys and girls. Bubbles wouldn't really call them Buttercup's friends because they're more like fans. They're constantly around Buttercup and wanting to hang out with her. Sometimes they watch her by the sidelines while she plays sports with other people. Throughout the years Buttercup became very popular.

As for Bubbles...she still has difficulties making a friend. It's not as hard as it use to be, but every time she tried to talk to someone they'll freeze at sight and stare at her. All she managed to make was one- Suddenly hands grope her breasts. Bubbles lets out a shriek.

"Man I'm going to miss Bubbles big boobs! They're so soft!" Whined a female. Bubbles immediately pulls away and covers herself. Meet Nancy...Bubbles friend. As you can tell Nancy is a pervert. A huge one in fact. Bubbles realized she may have developed a little too much on her cleavage. By middle school she was a B. By the time she reached High School her chest size grew bigger. Now she's a C, close to a D. Did she ask for a big chest? Did she want a big chest? NO! It just...HAPPENED! But Nancy was her friend before her chest grew. When she noticed Bubbles chest was growing, she always buried her face to Bubbles chest. Saying her prayers have been answered. Curse Nancy. This is probably Nancy's fault to Bubbles suffering.

"Please stop that! People would get the wrong idea!" Bubbles cried.

Nancy grins and pumps her chest with pride. "So? Your chest is like a heaven! I think anyone would agree if they bury their face in your chest everyday!" Nancy snaps her fingers. "By the way, your chest feels bigger than before. I think you'll need a bigger bra size."

Bubbles turns red. "Please don't jinx it! I already struggle with things as is!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll knock on wood!" Nancy takes Bubbles hands. "But I'll seriously miss you Bubbles. You've been a true friend to me and you always deal with me. For that I'm forever grateful! No one will ever be you and whoever becomes your new friend, they'll treasure you. I know I treasure you and I'll continue to treasure the moments we had together. Memories with you will be my treasure. Forever and ever until I can't wake up anymore."

"Nancy..." Bubbles began to choke up and jumps onto Nancy. She squeezes Nancy. "Me too! Even this moment will be my treasure! I'll contact you by every chance I get!"

"You better!" They depart and pinky swear. "I have to go now. My mom is waiting for me." Nancy takes a few steps back. "Bye Bubbles."

"Bye Nancy..."

Nancy was hesitant to walk away any further. She hugged Bubbles one last time and runs to the front of the school. Where her mom was waiting. A way of loneliness hits Bubbles. She rubs her arm subconsciously and sighs.

Blossom glances at her sister and motions Dexter to follow her. Dexter catches Blossoms drift and lets her lead. "Bubbles?" Blossom called out. Bubbles head perks up and she turns to her sister. "Where's your friend?"

"She had to leave.." Bubbles answered.

"We have to leave too anyway." Blossom smiles sadly at Dexter. "I guess this is goodbye."

Dexter shakes his head. "There's no such thing as goodbye." He takes her hand. "Once you reach your house, send me your address. That way I can make plans to visit."

Blossom blushes. "Okay! A-And I'll make plans with my dad to visit you!"

They gaze into each others eyes. Without them realizing, Bubbles took a picture and forwards it to Buttercup.

Buttercup was trying to talk to everyone but they kept taking at once. She felt her phone vibrating and she checks the photo message from Bubbles and grins. She gave Bubbles a thumbs up and goes back to grinning at her phone. 'Blackmail.' She thought.

Blossom gets the chills on her spine and shyly looks away from Dexter's gaze. She noticed they were still holding hands and she blushes harder. "Um...D-Dexter?"

Dexter blinks and looks at their hands. He blushes a deep crimson and pulls away. "Sorry! I don't know what came over me!" He stuttered.

"No! It's okay! I don't mind..."

Buttercup made her way to her sisters and said, "Should we get going? Dad's probably done with whatever he was doing."

"He's finishing a _meeting_ Buttercup. You should really pay attention." Blossom said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Lets go before I get surrounded again." She playfully punches Bubbles. "Race you to the house!" Then she runs off.

"That's not fair!" Bubble yelled after her.

Blossom and Dexter smile one last time before she runs after her sisters. "Wait up!" She shouted.

The Professor was waiting for his daughters in front of the house. He sees Buttercup running, then Blossom, finally Bubbles. Who looks like she's going to faint any second if she continued to run. Buttercup runs up to the Professor and not looking like she ran a marathon. Blossom soon followed, but was barely breathing heavily. Then Bubbles, who was breathing heavily.

"I could've picked you up." The Professor said.

"That's okay! It's good to walk before sitting in the plane for 3 hours." Blossom said.

The Professor wiggles his keys. "Well? Shall we go?"

"Is Octi in the car?" Bubbles asks. The Professor nods. "Then yes. We shall go."

They all entered the car. "Okay. Remember what I told you? You're going to meet the agent when you leave the plane. She'll lead you to the house. I won't meet you till the end of the week and you start school on Tuesday. Did you pack clothes for now until our stuff comes?"

"Yes dad." The girls said in unison.

"So you're set." The Professor starts the car and places his hands on the wheel. He doesn't move. "Will you girls be okay without me for a bit?"

Bubbles giggles. "Oh daddy! Is that what you're worried about?" She asks.

"How can I not worry? My babies are going to live alone for a bit. I won't be there to know and I won't be able to contact you as much as I want." He takes a deep breath. "Is this how it's going to feel like when you three start a life of your own? When you go to college, move out, or-or," He gulps, "g-get a husband? I mean you'll be graduating in 2 years and it's not too late to think about your future."

"Psst! You don't have to worry about me pops! Don't plan on getting married or moving out! I'm staying with you until you get tired of me!" Buttercup reassured.

"Should I be happy about that?" He drives the car out of the parking space and onto the street. He starts to drive to the airport. "What about you Blossom?"

"Sorry dad. I'm leaving the nest and going to college." Blossom said.

Bubbles smirks. "Maybe she'll marry Dexter while she's at it!" Bubbles teased.

Blossom blushes and couldn't find the words to defend herself. The Professor chuckles. "I honestly don't mind Dexter. He's very smart and helped me a lot of times. If he's your choice then I'll happily support it." He said.

"Oh~ He's given his blessing!"

"What about you Bubbles?"

Bubbles gives a thoughtful look and leans back. She holds Octi close to her chest. "I don't know? I haven't thought about it much."

"That's alright sweetheart. You'll find out eventually."

The whole ride to the airport all Bubbles could think about was the boy in the yellow raincoat. 'I'm so close now. This time I'm going to search for him and get his name.' She thought. Her heart began to race just thinking about it.

Without her realizing, they were parked in front of the airport. The sister got out and got their belongings. They bid goodbye to the Professor and him promising to meet them in a few days. They got their tickets, went through the processes into entering the airport, had their luggage taken with the rest, then entered the plane. Luckily they got seated together. Buttercup got the window, Bubbles got the middle, and Blossom was seated next to the little passage way. Buttercup watched the movie that was playing and Blossom was reading her book.

Bubbles decided to take a nap and held Octi close.

* * *

"Hey! Bubbles wake up!" Buttercup's voice echoed in Bubbles mind. Bubbles opened her eyes and tiredly glances at Buttercup. "We landed. Come on."

"Oh...okay." Bubbles unbuckled herself and followed Blossom out of the plane. It was noon in Townsville. The wind gently hit Bubbles. A wave of warmth goes into her and she smiles happily. "Townsville."

After grabbing their stuff, they waited in front of the airport. "So who are we meeting?"

Blossom sighs. "You'll know when you see her." She answered.

Bubbles tilts her head curiously and looks around. She spots a beautiful woman with red curly hair. She wore a red slender suit and a clipboard in hand. A big smile comes across Bubbles face. "Miss Bellum!" She called out.

Bellum waves at the girls. They ran to her and happily chatted for a good minute. "Wait. You're the agent we're suppose to be waiting for? I thought you worked for the mayor." Buttercup said.

"I do. The Professor wanted me to surprise you girls, but it turned out Blossom figured it out." Bellum said. Blossom looked proud when she said that. "Why don't we go to your new house? We can drop your stuff off and get something to eat. The town hasn't changed much and I can take you to a really good restaurant."

"Sounds like a plan! But can we explore our house first? I only saw pictures."

"Okay."

Bubbles pouts. "Why do I feel left out? First Blossom knew who we were meeting and now Buttercup knew how our house looks like!" She muttered.

"If it makes you feel better, we'll let you get first pick on the room." Blossom said. Buttercup was going to argue, but Blossom sent her a warning glare.

"Fine."

Bellum drove them to the house and parked in the driveway. She gives Bubbles the keys. "Since you have first pick, you can open the door." Bellum said.

Bubbles thought about it and shakes her head. "How about the three of us open the door together?" She asked her sisters. They exit the car and walk to the front door. Bubbles inserted the key and her sister place their hand on top of hers. "Any idea which way it goes?"

"I think right?" Buttercup said with uncertainty.

"Then right we go." Blossom said.

They turned the key right and sure enough the door opens. They smile to each other and enter through the front door. Surprisingly they went through together without getting suck. The house was like they imagined. The structure was similar to their childhood house but it was bigger. That was one thing for sure.

"Buttercup and I will get the stuff. Go pick your room." Blossom said and dragged Buttercup out of the house. Bubbles wasn't given the chance to say anything... She walks up the stairs and searched the rooms. The room, second to last, caught her eyes the most. It was roomy, there was a queen size bed, and the closest was big, and it had it's own bathroom! She thought this was the master bedroom, but she was wrong. When she explored the house she found the master bedroom. It was literally labeled "Master Bedroom". Well now there's no confusion. So Bubbles chose the room that caught her interest.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bellum came in the house. "Did you find the room you wanted?" Bellum asked.

"Yep!" Bubbles chirped. "And sorry for the trouble on getting my suitcase."

"It's no problem at all." Bellum said.

"Can you hold Octi for a minute? You already did the trouble on bringing my suitcase so I might as well take it to my room."

"I can-"

"Nonsense! Let me!" Bubbles hands Octi to Bellum and carries the suitcase upstairs. Was it heavy? Yes. Yes it was. But she didn't want to trouble anyone so she didn't say anything. Bubbles made it to the top and rolled her suitcase to her bedroom. She puts it in the corner of her room and walks down the stairs. She sees Blossom struggling and helps her carry the suitcase upstairs. Meanwhile Bellum helps Buttercup. Bubble got Octi and put him in her new room. She places Octi on her new bed and meets the others downstairs.

"Here's the plan I have for you three! I'm going to take you out to eat and take you shopping!" Bellum declared. None of them had the heart to decline because of the shine in her eyes. They drove to the nearest restaurant and had a good meal. Then they drove around town exchanging stories. "Any boys you three were interested before you moved?"

Bubbles and Buttercup wiggle their eyebrows at Blossom. Blossom knew she couldn't escape and fiddle with her fingers. "There's this one boy I like..." She said shyly.

"Oh~ Do tell! What's he like?"

"He's a nerd like Blossom! I guess you can say he's smarter than her." Buttercup butted in.

Blossom flashes a glare at Buttercup, and continued, "He's _different_. He's a genius and can get ahead of himself, but he's really nice once you get to know him. Back then he would invent things for his own pleasure, but now he's inventing to help humanity in any way."

"Oh my. Sounds like you're in deep." Bellum said.

"Deep?"

"By the sound of your voice, it sounds more than like. It sounds like you love Dexter."

"Daddy already gave his blessing!" Bubbles chirped.

"If he has John's blessing then he really is something."

Bubbles giggles as Buttercup continues to tease Blossom. She gazes out the window and goes into deep thought. 'Where should I search first?' She wondered. 'Miss Bellum did say the town didn't change much so I should go to the park. Then I'll search every hot place, but what if he likes quiet places? He didn't seem the type to be surrounded by other people. But I'll have to find an excuse to go out.'

In the end they didn't get any shopping done. Bellum drove them home and left because of work. The girls went to their rooms and unpacked their clothes. They only packed clothes that was only for 2 weeks just in case there was delay on the moving truck.

Bubbles opened her window and looked at the orange sky. She sees a heart shaped cloud. A small smiles comes across her face. She prays, "Please let me find him."

* * *

The dirty blond haired teen was walking on by the sidewalk. He looks up and sees the heart shaped cloud. He smiles and continues to walk. He sees bold letters that read SOLD on the house. "Oh? Someone bought the house?" He continued the walk and slowly he caught a glimpse of a girl praying out her window.

Her blonde hair danced on the wind and her sky blue eyes stared at the sky dreamily. She looked like a Greek goddess. To top that, she was beautiful. Yet why did she look so familiar?

"There you are you brat!" Yelled a voice. Boomer snaps into reality and looks ahead. An angry black-haired teen glared at the blonde. He looked intimating, but he didn't faze the blond.

"Oh. Hi Butch." The blonde said.

"Really?! That's all you have to say after leaving me alone with Brick? COME HERE!" The blond runs the other direction.

"I'M NOT SORRY!"

The girl overhears and looks at the commotion, but finds no one. She shrugs and backs away to close the window.


End file.
